The Call of Redemption
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [“Booth doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t know how he got to where he was or what happened after that. He can’t remember a thing…”] BB Sorta Boothcentric. Not quite like AGENT
1. Me, I, and Help

**Blame it on "Two Bodies In the Lab"! I had downloaded the episode at my aunt's and was watching it (along with three other episodes I found) and I just had this really good idea for a story. So, I decided to go for it. **

**Here's the first chapter and yeah, tell me what you think about it. I'm sure it's intriguing**

**Title: **_The Call of Redemption_

**Summary: **_"Booth doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know how he got to where he was or what happened after that. He can't remember a thing…"_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Mystery/Romance/Action-y_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Sam Cullen_

**Pairings: **_BB or Semperance (Whatever floats your boat) and possibly some Hodgela (not sure yet)_

**POV: **_First chapter, Booth's POV, other than that, story is in 3rd Person_

_

* * *

_

I couldn't see, couldn't breathe. My mind was clouded, my vision totally black. Oh…wait…my eyes weren't open. I _couldn't_ open them. I couldn't move at all.

Pain overtook my body at every limb and angle. I was sure that I had broken bones. I could feel it.

Blood trickled down from my cheek into my mouth. Gross. My head pounded like it was about to explode. I couldn't think, couldn't remember.

A groan escaped my lips. Or so I thought. I couldn't tell anything that was going on at that particular moment. I didn't know I had indeed groaned or if my mind thought I had.

Pain sheared my body once more. Every fiber in my being wanted to scream. But I couldn't make a single sound.

All my senses were plugged. The only thing on my mind was what happened. I couldn't remember.

"Bones…."

Where had _that _come from? Did I even say it? Course I did. My mind was just tricking me to believe she was there.

_I _knew she wasn't.

I laid there, all consciousness slipping, then returning, and slipping again. I was in trouble. I knew it. No help, no nothing. Nobody ever knew I there. Wherever "there" and "here" was.

I was going to die.

Instantly, my mind went into reverse. My son…my partner. Bones. Parker. Would I get out of this? What'd _happened_?

"Tem…"

I told my mind to shut down. Shut off and shut up. Get rid of all hope. I was dying. Sad, but the sole truth. Dying with no memory of what had happened and without seeing my boy or my partner.

Moving a solitary finger (that was broken by my best guess), I felt it touch something hard and cold.

My gun.

I groaned again…I think. I tried to remember, tried to recollect. But my head hurt too much and my mind was refusing to cooperate. I couldn't think, couldn't remember. A concussion was sure to blame.

I hissed, sharp pain shooting through my leg almost as if someone had stabbed me straight through the muscle with a knife.

More blood entered my mouth. I sputtered and coughed, my throat feeling swollen. Sore. Like the time Parker had a sore throat at the age of three. He had been at my house then. I tried to smile at the thought of my boy, but I couldn't. I was too sore.

I felt blood run down the other side of my face to my ear and now that I thought about it and felt it, my left eye was bruised and almost swollen shut.

I spat out more blood.

What could have possibly went wrong? Had I been on a mission? A case? If so, had Bones come along, too? Was she hurt as bad as I was?

No—I knew that part wasn't right. I would have that sinking feeling if she were with me. Especially if she was hurt. I would know for sure.

My head rolled to the side and it became painful to breathe. I grimaced as I felt something sink into my lung and probe my side. A broken rib no doubt. Maybe more at that.

My breathing became heavy and more painful. Somehow, I found a way to scream out. Tears streamed down my face. I was in pain. I was going to die. I heaved and breathed heavier. "Tempe…Bones…help…"

However, I knew with a sinking feeling and without a shadow of a doubt that nobody knew where I was. Nobody was going to save me. Help was probably miles away and I was alone.

I think.

I cried harder and more, the pain going from worse to unbearable. I screamed again.

My heart was going a hundred miles an hour. Like a heart attack or cardiac arrest. I groaned and cried, feeling my heart go wilder. Pain overrode my system and before I knew what was going on, I was vomiting and coughing out blood. I felt myself trembling, knowing that something was very, very wrong and growing worse.

Then, everything just stopped. Pain, vomiting, breathing. Gone. Done. Nothing. And my mind was slowly slipping into darkness.

Like a coma.

Only, it wasn't.

Not really. Not at all in the least as far as I could tell.

Parker.

Bones.

I was dying. Oh, someone please help me. Find me. Take me out of this nightmare.

Please, just help.

Help me. Let Bones find me. Let me see her. Let me see my son. Please with all begging.

Help. Help me, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Me who shouldn't need rescuing. Me who's supposed to be strong. Me, the failure that I've become.

Help. Save me. Take me home. Let me recollect.

Bones.

Parker.

Then I was gone.

* * *

**Hah!**

** Told you I watched "Two Bodies" probably one too many times. So, yeah, that's the first chapter, probably a big cliffhanger and I hope that you liked it.**

**Jay**


	2. No Memory, No Gain

**Thanks bunches for the reviews on only Chapter 1! Here's Chapter 2...enjoy it. (Will add everything like the Title and stuff later on home. No time now)**

* * *

Temperance Brennan didn't peel her eyes away form her computer as she picked up her cell phone. "Brennan," she answered the usual, the scrolled down the page she was on.

"Doctor Brennan, it's Cullen at the FBI office."

Brennan lost interest in her computer findings. "Deputy Director Sam Cullen? What can I do for you?"

"Is Booth with you?"

"No. I haven't seen him all morning. He never showed up here at the Jeffersonian. I thought maybe he was over at the FBI office and got tied up with something and just didn't call me about it." Brennan paused. "Why? What's going on?"

Cullen sighed on the other end. "We sent Agent Booth and a couple of others out around midnight on a case just outside of D.C. A small town, but a pretty big case. We expected them back by now and we did. Everyone returned except for Agent Rhyles—"

"And Booth," she breathed.

Cullen nodded. "Exactly. So, naturally, I assumed that maybe he just stopped over there instead of coming back."

"No. No he didn't show up at all," Brennan was standing by this point, pacing.

"This is bad. Look, don't worry about a thing, Doctor Brennan. I'll send a team to search with myself included."

"I'm coming with you guys," Brennan was already grabbing her bag and jacket.

"No. This could be extremely dangerous."

"With all due respect, Sir, I believe I should go, too."

"Doctor Brennan—"

"I don't mean to interrupt, Sire, but Booth is my partner. He's saved me on more than enough occasions and now it's my turn to return the favor." She stopped at the doors of the Jeffersonian. "Please, Sir. Let me come."

Cullen sighed. "Okay, fine. Seems like I have no choice. Make sure you have a gun or some sort of weapon with you."

Brennan grinned and pulled out her "movie huge" gun. "On it, Sir. Thank you."

* * *

Seeley Booth groaned, but didn't move. Not that he could. He didn't know how long he'd been out, and he still didn't remember what had happened to him, nor the fact of where he was.

All he could do was hope and pray for a miracle. An absolution.

The blood was dried on his face by then, caking around his mouth and eyes. His body was numb and he couldn't move even a millimeter. "Bones…Bren…" he could barely make the words out. He knew he should save his energy, but just saying her name brought him this sense of comfort.

His head rolled to the side lazily and he winced. He tried moving his fingers, but couldn't find the strength. His body felt like lead. Heavy, immovable lead.

_Thunk._

What was that? Booth suspected nothing since he was half-awake and half-delusional. His mind was simply playing tricks again.

"Booth?"

Now he was _really _sure his ears were tricking him. His mind. He heard Brennan. His Bones. His partner. _No—no way._ "Bones…" It didn't hurt to at least try.

"Seeley?"

"Agent Booth!"

Cullen. Cullen and Brennan. It was them. He wasn't hearing things. He was sure. "Help. Bones." He tried to talk louder, but the pain was too much to even mutter.

"Booth!"

Booth took a labored breath, wincing. "Bones…Sir, Cullen." He took a breath and let out a scream, not matter how badly it hurt. If anything at all, it would grab their attention and save his life.

"Over here!" Cullen.

Booth groaned and heard footsteps come closer and closer until he at last recognized a familiar scent.

Brennan.

"Bones…."

Brennan knelt down beside him, almost too lost for words. "Oh my God…" She tore off her jacket and threw it over him. She then lifted his head gently and slowly. Booth groaned in protest. "He has too many broken bones. His bruises are unbelievable," she examined her partner carefully.

Cullen swore and knelt on the other side of the agent, shining the flashlight down on him for Brennan.

When she had finished, she lifted Booth's head again slowly and laid it in her lap.

"Bones…"

"He's delusional," Brennan opened his eyes with two fingers, shining a light into each of them. "His eyes are bloodshot, but not glassy. He doesn't know what he's saying."

Cullen felt Booth's side. "How bad is it?"

"Broken ribs, probably five, broken fingers…" she sighed. "Basically beaten and blown."

"No," Booth half-opened his eyes and looked at her. "Never—never blown up."

Brennan found a way to smile, glad that he was at least responding between his slips of consciousness and delusional fits.

Cullen called over to the FBI team to bring in a stretcher, and then looked back down at him. "Agent Booth," he directed his attention and Booth lolled his head. "What happened exactly as far as you know? Where's Agent Rhyles?"

Booth looked severely confused. He looked from his boss to his partner, and then groaned in pain. He breathed heavily, and then looked back at Cullen. "I—I don't know."

Brennan and Cullen then exchanged looks that each other knew the meanings of. This was bad.

Very bad.

Especially when Double Agent Gregory Rhyles was pronounced dead where he was found by the team and Booth had not a single sole memory of what had happened.

* * *

Booth moaned lowly and opened his eyes slowly. Hospital bed, wires, lines, IV, heart monitor, bandages, oxygen mask…the whole set up. Brennan by his bed. Pudding on the table in front of him. He felt sore, drowsy, and like his head weighed a thousand tons.

"Booth?" Brennan stood over the railing of the bed.

Booth managed a very weak grin. "Hi, Bones."

Brennan put a hand on his IV hand that wasn't occupied by a cast almost unconsciously. "What _happened_? You get sent out for a mission that you gladly take, you don't come back and nobody knows where you are?"

Booth groaned with a severe wince. "I don't—know."

"How can you not remember?"

"I was close to death," Booth breathed heavily through his mask. "You think—for one second I had my—mind on anything else?"

Brennan was lost. "But anthropologically speaking, when trauma like yours hits that hard—"

Booth tapped her hand weakly with a non-broken finger. "No Squint talk now, Bones." He grimaced. "Please."

"But your partner's dead and—"

"No…she's not," Booth remarked rather smartly.

Brennan huffed. "You know what I meant. Rhyles. We just want to know answers so we can help you." She paused. "Your operation was twelve hours long."

"Yeah, Bones, I—I didn't need to know that," Booth closed his eyes and took a slow, steady breath. "Where's Cullen?"

"Here," Cullen walked in at that moment and stood beside Brennan. "Agent Booth. How are you fairing?"

"Horrible, Sir."

Cullen folded his arms across his chest. "It's a shame we lost Agent Rhyles, but you would've died all the same if we hadn't found you."

Booth swallowed.

"What happened, Booth?" Cullen dug his hands in his pant's pockets.

Booth seemed to be searching his mind. His eyes shifted, as if searching for answer he just couldn't grasp. "I—I don't know."

"Are you sure you can't remember anything prior to arriving on the scene?" Cullen pushed, hoping to stab at some sort of recollection or memory.

Booth shook his head very, very slowly. "No, Sir. I—I don't even remember arriving at the crime scene."

Brennan looked at Cullen. "You told me you sent him out. You called him and he wanted to do it."

"I did," Cullen nodded. "Do you remember me calling you about the mission, Booth?"

"Yeah. Just—not what happened after that," he took a shaky, painful breath.

"You don't remember going with Agent Rhyles to seek out the mission?" Brennan asked. "Arriving there? You had to. According to your injuries, X-rays and surgical reports, the blows and our concussion didn't progress until after you entered the house."

Booth's eyes darted from Brennan to Cullen. "I swear…I don't remember anything. All I remember--was lying on the ground, in pain and bleeding. Not to mention trying to stay--alive." He winced and laid his head further back into the pillows. "All I remember was begging for help. I don't even know what happened to Rhyles when we got there. I know he was with me, though."

Holding gently onto Booth's hand, Brennan looked at Cullen with an expression that told the FBI Deputy Director everything.

Booth had lost all memory of the mission he had taken so willingly.

* * *

**HHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Jay**


	3. Sully Don't Know

**Here is your next chapter. I am updating bunches today on my Bones stuff because this is my only night that I am allowed on past my normal time because I'm not home! So enjoy it! lol**

**Title: **_The Call of Redemption_

**Summary: **_"Booth doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know how he got to where he was or what happened after that. He can't remember a thing…"_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Mystery/Romance/Action-y_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Sam Cullen_

**Pairings: **_BB or Semperance (Whatever floats your boat) and possibly some Hodgela (not sure yet)_

**POV: **_First chapter, Booth's POV, other than that, story is in 3rd Person

* * *

_

**12:22 AM; D.C. Memorial Hospital**

Booth winced as Brennan lowered his oxygen mask and fed him a spoonful of vanilla pudding. She and Cullen had decided to pull back on the interrogating, feeling for a try again when Booth's mind would be over that night and somewhat over the trauma.

Temperance returned the mask in place and held the pudding cup. "You should try to get some sleep."

"I'll be fine, Bones. I slept on and off all day." He sighed and groaned deeply. "Hand--push my button, Bones."

Brennan grabbed the Morphine button and pushed it twice, Booth taking slow, steady breaths through the pain.

"Angela called," Brennan sat back down in the chair next to his bed. "She said to rest."

"Isn't that the word from everybody?" Booth grinned weakly.

"It's the truth," Brennan began to examine him again.

Booth's eyes followed her movements. "Bones?"

"Sorry," she let go of his splinted finger. "Force of natural habit."

Sighing deeply, Booth closed his eyes. "I don't know why I can't remember what--what happened. It's--I know I know, I just can't find it."

"You don't have to talk about it, Booth."

"I should've stayed with Rhyles," Booth continued.

Brennan stood up. "Booth..."

"I should've done my job right!" Tears began to form in his eyes. Brennan saw frustration, anger, hurt, and so much more. She hated to see it. "I should know better." His voice shook and he trembled slightly. "I--I should remember." His tone became silenced and he blinked.

Brennan didn't know what to say. This was only the tenth time, maybe more, that she had seen Booth so disraught from something he hadn't done right. "Booth, I'm sorry. But it wasn't your fault. You can't help what happened. You can't help not remembering."

"I should," Booth remarked coldly.

Silence passed between them with nothing sounding but the steady beeps of Booth's machines. It wasn't long before a small, low knock broke the silence, followed by a voice. "May I?"

Brennan looked behind her to find FBI Agent, Tim Sullivan. "Oh, hi. Yeah, come in," she moved her chair over and Sully stood beside her, looking Booth's damages up and down.

Booth took a sharp breath in and winced. "Hi."

"Hey," Sully cocked a smile with his hands in his pockets. "How are you doing? Any better?"

"Better and then some," Booth groaned.

Sully shook his head. "Nyeah, don't believe you, Booth."

"Didn't think so."

Brennan looked up at Sully then. "Where were you?"

"Where was I when?" Sully asked her, confused.

"During the mission. Cullen said he sent almost the whole force out."

Booth spoke up. "Bones, he wasn't part of the force Cullen called in."

"Doesn't matter. More men means this whole thing could have been prevented and Rhyles would be alive," Brennan's eye darted from Booth to Sully. "I wanna catch whoever did this."

"Jumping a little overboard, aren't you, Bones?" Booth managed.

Sully shrugged. "What are you saying, exactly, Tempe?"

"Don't--we're not involved anymore," Brennan said. "And I'm not saying anything other than you should have been on the same force team. He wouldn't be here now and Rhyles wouldn't be dead."

"Oh so it's my fault, that how it is?" Sully shook his head, then looked at Booth. "They said at the office you were pretty bad when they found you."

"No, it's not your fault. No, I'm not saying that, and yes, he was," Brennan cut in.

Sully gave her a brief look. "Sorry, Tempe, did your name change?"

_Ouch_, Booth thought. _Harsh._ "Yeah," Booth responded Sully's statement and made a show of trying to sit up. "But I'll be fine." He gave a cocky, boyish grin, but then groaned loudly.

Sully shook his head and Brennan let her eyes dart from him to Booth. She wasn't about to make a show herself. "You need to take it slow, Booth. Don't rush yourself," Sully told him.

"Yeah, thanks," Booth replied with sarcasm. "I'll go at the pace I want to."

Sully paused before speaking up agian. Tensions were high and he didn't want to start a fight. He was learning to let the past be past. He and Brennan had been over for a long time now. He had to let it go. "Booth, uh, Cullen wants me to take over--"

"No," Booth raised a hand. "Ow! Sheesh..."

Sully made a face. "See, I, uh, told you."

"Yeah, ahaha. Listen, what I mean is...I'll be out in no time. Tell Cullen he doesn't have to reassign anybody else."

"You mean you don't want me taking your job for the amount of time you'll be in the hospital and possibly rehab," Sully stated quite bluntly.

"I didn't say that," Booth breathed heavily.

"You implied it," Brennan cut in.

Booth shot her a look and Sully chose to ignore it altogether.

"I'll be out in no time, just give me a few days."

Sully shook his head. "Booth, it'll at _least_ be three weeks before they'll let you out."

"Yeah, and don't even think about trying to escape," Brennan smartly told Booth.

Booth smiled somewhat. "I won't, Bones, okay?"

Sully clicked his tongue. "Okay then. I'll talk you later."

Booth nodded. "Hey, Sully?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about anything? What happened?"

"You don't remember." It was more of a statement. "That's what they said."

Booth looked at Brennan, then back at Sully. "No, I don't." He winced. "Do you know...though?"

Sully rocked on his heels, looked at Brennan, then back at him and answered with a very confident and defiant, "No, I don't."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I didn't have anything else planned for this chapter.**

**Ta!**

**JayJay**


	4. Seizing the Moment

**I worked on this on the way to my trip. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Title: **_The Call of Redemption_

**Summary: **_"Booth doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know how he got to where he was or what happened after that. He can't remember a thing…"_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Mystery/Romance/Action-y_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Sam Cullen_

**Pairings: **_BB or Semperance (Whatever floats your boat) and possibly some Hodgela (not sure yet)_

**POV: **_First chapter, Booth's POV, other than that, story is in 3rd Person

* * *

_

Booth hissed and forcefully shoved away the nurse's hand. He looked at Brennan in a sideways glance. She gave him a warning look that he knew almost all too well.

"What?" He swallowed, flinching harshly away from the nurse again.

"You know what," Brennan said. "Let her redress the wound and stop being such a baby about it."

Booth looked warily to the side, his left side of his face bleeding slightly. "Fine," he looked back at Brennan, "but you have to let me squeeze your hand."

"Okay," Brennan offered her hand, which he took gently.

The nurse reapplied pressure to Booth's open gash and he groaned in pain, biting his lip and keeping every fiber in his being under control to not slap her hand away again. Brennan gently rubbed her hand against his bruised cheek. When a nerve had been touched, he almost flung his hand, but squeezed his partner's hand like he'd said he would instead.

After the painful process was over, Booth sighed and sank back into the pillows in sure comfortability. "I don't remember," he groaned.

Brennan sighed and pushed his hair back. "You don't have to talk about it I said. You're still recovering. It's not big deal, really."

"Yes it is. Because you need to know. All of you do," Booth winced.

"Not neccessarily right away."

"Actually," Cullen walked in right then, causing Brennan to turn around, "we just may have to, Dr. Brennan."

Booth groaned suddenly, feeling a rib probing into his side.

"Still not doing well, huh?" Cullen sauntered over to the opposite side of the bed and folded his arms across his chest.

"No Sir," Booth sighed and winced again. "Can I ask you something, Sir?"

"Course. Maybe with any luck anything you ask with jog your memory."

Booth shook his head slowly. "No, Sir, I don't think so."

"Then--well we'll see, Agent Booth." A pause followed adn teh FBI agent goraned lowly again.

"Where--where was Sully during this mission I was on?"

Cullen though. "Agent Sullivan was on a mission in Baltimore at the time. I couldn't call him in. I would have if he had been around, though."

"Did he--"

"He had a small force with him, yes," Cullen nodded.

Booth sighed and laid further back into the pillows. He closed his eyes and winced, touching his black and blue eyes. "I just want to go home. I want to go back to work. I want to see my son."

"I know you do," Brennan moved his hand back down. "But it's going to take a long time for you to recover. Need I go back to your X-Rays again--"

"No, Bones," Booth shot her a look. "Not now." He paused. "But..I don't need time to recover. I _need_ to know what happened to me. That's it."

Cullen bit his thumb in thought. "I'll tell you what, Agent Booth. Myself and a couple of the other agents you had been with will look into the scene and see what we can find."

Booth sighed. He knew he didn't have a choice otherwise. "Fine. Okay." He took a quick, sharp breath. "What about Greg Rhyles, huh?"

"I'm putting Dr. Brennan in charge of his body and finding out the technicalities of that," Cullen told him, looking at Brennan. She nodded in confirmation.

"Okay," Booth closed his eyes.

Brennan looked at Cullen then and nodded as he left. She traced Booth's hairline and sighed. He cracked one eye open and looked sideways at his partner. "What?"

"I don't know...just...all this..." she thought then. "What if you didn't _know_ because you didn't _recognize_?"

"What are you talking about, Bones? Speak English here, I'm a wounded man."

Brennan bit her finger nail. "Maybe whoever did this to you had a reason. Was after you for something. Money, just you or...just something."

Booth made a face. "Gee, you _think_?"

"You know what I mean."

Booth rubbed his non-bruised eye. "Yeah. But until Cullen finds out something, we're left in the dark. We have nothing. So I suggest you get your team to figure out who Rhyles died before something worse happens." His tone got sharp and heavy.

Brennan nodded and put her hand on his. "Don't worry, Booth. Trust me that we'll find out what happened. We'll find whoever did this."

* * *

He walked through the metal double doors, feeling very much like his job had been done and done well. On his part. His boss, he walk almost sure, would be poud.

The room was dark with an eerie stream of light shining through. It was enough light, though, to see and talk business. A single table stood in the light and by it, stood his boss. A man of great skill and cunning ideas. His mind was great and was the one thing that made him admirable as an ex-agent. and the reason why he was chosen by the man as a Double Agent. A reason why he was chosen to go after Seeley Booth.

Approaching the table, he nodded, then went on with his description of his job's success. "Special Agent Seeley Booth is in the hospital as we speak. My mission you had sent me on was a huge success. It couldn't have gone any better."

"He has no memory?"

"None whatsoever of what happened. All he remembers is taking the call from Sam Cullen and entering the mission with his force and Double Agent Gregory Rhyles. Rhyles is dead and all else for Booth is gone."

Smiling with the intensity of knowing, he nodded. "Congratulations, Double Agent. But now I have a much bigger task for you. It is a shame that the FBI lost Rhyles, but not enough to keep me from getting Booth out of my way."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

It was eleven at night when Sam Cullen returned to Booth's room. Booth was flinching from Brennan, who held an ice pack against his chest incision. A bucket was to the agent's left.

"Not good?"

"Throwing up," Brennan said. "But it's just from the general anesthetics from the surgery."

Cullen held up a casette. "Got a tape."

Booth handed Brennan the ice pack. "What is it?"

"Security servailence of what happened. Nobody knew that they were there. You couldn't exactly see them."

Brennan looked at Booth. "This could help you a lot."

"Put it in," Booth put a hand on his stomach, fighting off the vicious nausea.

Cullen shoved the tape into the TV's VCR and his 'Play', standing on the opposite side of the bed of Brennan and crossed his arms. Brennan's eyes were glued to the TV as she watched Booth enter on the tape with his ggun drawn and a force behind him. She spotted a man around the same height as Booth. "Is that--"

"Rhyles," Booth swallowed, "that's Greg Rhyles."

Cullen looked breifly at him, then back at the tape. "You remember this?"

"Yeah. But nothing after."

The three watched on as Booth and Greg ended up splitting in separate directions. On the tape, Booth walked with his gun ever at the ready. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary. At least not at that moment.

Brennan cast a glance at her partner. "Anything?"

"No," Booth shook his head, confusion written on his face.

Cullen pressed a button on the remote, fast forwarding the tape. "This is what we found that led us to hope that you could recollect something."

When the Director hit 'Play' again, the tape showed Booth getting absolutely tortured and beaten by a man in black jeans, a gray hoodie, and a gun in hand. His hair was cropped short.  
Brennan's eyes widened ultimately as Booth took a hit to the head with the butt of the gun and just fell to the ground wihtout any indication of trying to fight back. "Oh my God," she glanced at her partner, then back to the tape when she heard him screaming in pain then. The perp was breaking Booth's left middle finger. Brennan looked at the agent. "You honestly _don't_ remember that?"

Booth shook his head. "No. I don't. Not at all." His eyes were glued to the screen.

Cullen looked sideways, then back at the tape. Then he stopped it. "Agent Booth, please tell me that you have _some_ sort of recollection. Any at all."

"No," Booth felt shaky and the nausea rose. "I don't remember any of that."

Brennan shook her head. "There has to be something."

"Run--run it again."

Cullen rewound the tape and Booth gazed at the screen as his beating and torture filled his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut as he himself yelled in pain on the tape and lost the nausea battle in mere seconds, coughing and vomiting on the bed without warning.

Brennan grabbed the bucket and thrust it in front of the agent; Cullen turned his full attention to Booth then. "Booth. Seeley," the Director tried to get the agent's attention as he started choking out blood and collapsing into a fit of mini-seizures.

Brennan felt panicky. This was the exact reason why she hated hospitals. "Booth. Booth, can you hear me?"

Cullen looked up at her. "I'm going to get someone."

Brennan nodded and Cullen took off, her eyes following for only a minute. She held the back of Booth's head gently and tried to catch his attention again. "Booth. Seeley, it's Brennan. It's Bones, Booth!" She put a free hand under his chin, blood spilling onto her hand and over it. "Cullen!" She yelled for the Director as Booth started to cough out the blood mixed with vomit. He was in a deeper siezure mode and the anthropologist was getting scared. "Come--Booth, stop it, come on!" She bit her lip.

Whoever that was, whoever the man on the tape was that had done this to her partner, Brennan promised herself that she would find out.

No matter what it took.

* * *

**Ta-Da. Sorry for the part with Booth. Been watching House a lot lately, too and I'm on a medical roll. LOL**

**Jay**


	5. Ventilating Recollection

**Enjoy the next chapter. And it's just going to get even more intriguing.

* * *

**

**Title: **_The Call of Redemption_

**Summary: **_"Booth doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know how he got to where he was or what happened after that. He can't remember a thing…"_

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Mystery/Romance/Action-y_

**Characters: **_Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Sam Cullen_

**Pairings: **_BB or Semperance (Whatever floats your boat) and possibly some Hodgela (not sure yet)_

**POV: **_First chapter, Booth's POV, other than that, story is in 3rd Person

* * *

_

Brennan replayed the tape over and over again in her mind, staring at Booth in his bed. After the seizure scare, he'd been put on a ventilator after almost losing all breathing. She bit her finger in thought after calling Cam and telling her to head the case of Greg Rhyles with her team. Anything found, she would be notified instantly.

She pushed Booth's hair back and thought. Who had that man been? Why had he gone after Booth? What killed Rhyles? Why did Rhyles get killed? All these and so much more couldn't escape her mind.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She turned her head to find a tall man around Booth's height or maybe taller with spiked jet black hair and green eyes walk in. Behind him was Sully. "Hi."

"I'm Agent Justin Lawler. I was with Booth during that mission," Lawler shook her hand and his eyes drifted right over to Booth. Brennan tried to avoid the gazes of Sully and Lawler after.

"Not any better," Sully stated more than asked.

Brennan shook her head. "No."

"What happened?"

"We were watching the security tape and before Cullen and I knew it...he just started seizing and throwing up blood...it was horrible," she shook her head.

Lawler nodded. "Oh yeah. The tape. That was bad."

"I don't know who in their right mind would be that quick," Sully sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm guessing that didn't help?"

"Nope. No memory still. He didn't even remember the most brutal beatings."

Brennan's cell rang and she grabbed it out of her pant's pocket. "Brennan."

"Hi, it's Cam."

"Did you find anything?"

"Puncture wounds," Zach Addy's voice came through. "Agent Rhyles was stabbed repeatedly."

Brennan closed her eyes. "Was that the immediate result of his death?"

"Not by far," Jack Hodgins quipped. "I found traces of obsidian and titanium which are most commonly found in knives."

"Did the punctures suggest--"

"Tests showed that the puncture wounds and what Hodgins found were a match," Cam said, then paused. "Rhyles was killed with a knife. Though we don't know what kind."

Brennan nodded and looked at Booth momentarily. "Let me know when you find out."

"I have Ange on the search now."

"Okay. Thanks, Cam." She hung up and turned back into the room.

Lawler and Sully both looked up at her, but Sully spoke. "Well?"

"Rhyles was stabbed. Puncture wounds indicate a knife as well as traces of obsidian and titanium which Hodgins found. They were a match, but nobody knows what kind of knife it was."

Lawler was fast thinking. "That's impossible. There were security cameras everywhere."

"Then maybe you have a tape that shows Rhyles' murder," Brennan suggested.

Sully nodded, biting his thumb. "That could help us. How soon do you think you can get the knife type?"

Brennan shrugged. "I don't know. Angela's working on it now."

"Did they find anything else?" Lawler asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Not yet. But they will as sure as heck let me know with each peice of evidence they find."

"But what about--"

"I have methods," Brennan interrupted. "And I follow them. The methods don't change. I will do my job as long as you two do yours." She paused, her breathing ragged and hands on hips.

Sully looked sideways at Lawler, who was staring at his feet. The only time he'd ever seen Brennan act like this was when they had the case not so far back that included victim's that resembled those of her book. Her emotions ran, but rarely did they run to show.

A low, weakening groan shattered the silence and Brennan immediately diverted her attention to Booth. Lawler and Sully did the same.

"Booth," she took his hand carefully. "Booth, it's me. Can you hear me?"

Booth opened his eyes slowly and winced. He squeezed her hand weakly and groaned again.

"One squeeze for yes, two for no, three for you don't understand, okay?" Brennan asked.

Booth nodded slowly.

"Do you know what happened to you here in this hospital? Why you are like you are now?"  
Booth squeezed her hand once and Brennan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You remember Agent Lawler?"

Booth let his eyes wander over to the agent who offered a smile and he squeezed his partner's hand once. She was once again relieved.

"Do you remember him being on the mission with you?"

Booth had.

"I got a call from Cam. Agent Rhyles was stabbed to death."

Booth didn't understand.

"Hodgins found traces of titanium and obsidian in Agent Rhyles' body and it came from a knife. The knife and puncture wounds that were found on his body matched those of the traces Hodgins found," Brennan said. "But they don't know what kind of knife it was. Angela's looking into that now."

Booth still didn't understand.

"What don't you understand?" Brennan was confused and getting a little frustrated. "Agent Rhyles was killed by a knife! He was stabbed! Why can't you understand it!"

Lawler and Sully exchanged looks.

"Brennan," Sully tried to calm her down.

She didn't look up at him. Instead, she searched Booth's eyes for what he was trying to tell her. The stupid ventilator wouldn't let him talk. She couldn't ask straight without having to search.

"Brennan."

"Shut up, Sullivan," she stared hard into Booth's eyes. Sully backed off and Lawler just decided not to play any sides at all. "What don't you understand?" Brennan asked Booth.

Booth closed his eyes and winced, then re-opened them. Brennan gasped, knowing what Booth wasn't getting.

"You--you don't remember Rhyles being with you on that mission..."

Slowly, and to the anthropologist's horror, Booth squeezed her hand once.

* * *

This was not at all the way it was supposed to be. Clear, precise, and on-time was what it was supposed to be. how it was planned out. Now the plans were about to be meddled with. They were going to be found out.

He stormed back into the building, every ounce of frustration and some flick of fear in his step. Rhyles' death was found out. They knew how he had died. They were going to search for the tape.

"Sir, Agent Booth doesn't remember Agent Rhyles."

"That's good news. Why do you seem so--"

"The bad news is that the anthropologist, Dr. Brennan, Agent Sullivan, and Agent Lawler are looking for the tape that shows Agent Rhyles' death and stabbing. Apparently she has all the evidence of it being a knife."

A pause and thought process. Then a grin. "But you are forgetting that they do not know the make of ths knife."

"They will."

"No they won't. You cannot find these models anymore."

"But her team--"

"Listen to me, Agent. You do not need to worry about anything but the mission I assigned you to. What is the news on Booth?"

A grin. "He's on a ventilator. And doesn't remember a thing about Agent Rhyles."

Another grin matched. "Excellent. We're moving right on time."

"What about the tape?"

"I will personally handle that myself. I have somebody in mind who would be perfect for the job."

Another pause. "Are you sure about that?"

"Have I ever steered wrong?"

"No, Sir."

"Then there will be no problems."

* * *

**Ta-Da. Any guesses, huh, huh, huh? LoL**

**Jay**


End file.
